Wolfgang
by Wolfguy6
Summary: Wolfgang is an average furrian. Until, he is left with a task that will overwell him. He must guard a furrian for her saftey. Little does Wolfgang know that he is guarding the love of his life.   Chapter 1 is so long because i put the whole story in it.


**Wolfgang**

**By: Blaine Bailey **

Chapter 1 "New Born"

It was a bright sunny day outside, no clouds to be seen. A new child was being born, and all the town folk were there to see. The town wasn't very big and rarely had new children being born. A baby wolf was born… and his name was Wolfgang Johnson. He was born on October, 9th 2677. He was a young wolf furrian. All furrians have animal faces and humanoid bodies, with humanoid legs, feet and arms, but walked on two legs, and had humanoid hands, also other humanoid features and spoke English. If the animal they were had scales or fur, and a tail they would also have those features. The furrians also wore human clothes just like on Earth. The furrians also had similar vehicles like cars and SUV's. Also, similar jobs like military, fire fighter, police and others. Just like on Earth similar creatures like chickens, deer, and cow lived there. The only reason why is because Neos has the same gases in the atmosphere just like earth. Wolfgang had brown fur with light brown face, chest, and underbelly, and was right handed. What made him special were his eyes, they were a blood red color. No one on the planet Neos knew that there was such an eye color. The planet Neos was a planet with only furrians and other animals which some people ate if they were carnivores or omnivores. As Wolfgang grew older he got special powers. He had the ability to bend earth. He could lift rocks, throw rocks, and make them levitate. By using his special movements. Through the years when Wolfgang was in school he gained a bigger advantage at using both of his hands in writing and sports like basketball, and football. So by high school he was fully ambidextrous. He always thought to himself that being ambidextrous would come in handy one day. Also, when Wolfgang was in school he took band class. He played every instrument and mastered each and every one. He loved playing, and hearing music, it made Wolfgang feel good on the inside each time he heard or played. Instead of spending his summer vacations goofing off he played instruments and enjoyed it. The other children always asked if he would like to play outside, but he just denied playing and continued to practice his instruments, which he rented from a nearby music store using his allowance which he saves up.

When Wolfgang was 15 he was drafted in the military. Even though he was under age. The military Commanders loved the way he fought, especially Commander Rich. He took Wolfgang as his trainee. Wolfgang was training to become a medic. During this time as a trainee he became the most muscular furrian in his company. Wolfgang was a good fighter and a good healer. After all his conditioning Wolfgang's biceps were large a strong, his thighs and calves were even stronger, and his mind and soul were equal. Even though he was the youngest of his company he defeated the "strongest furrian" and his name was Mark. He was a short cow but he had muscle unlike other furrians. The two had an arm wrestling contest to see who was strongest. Wolfgang beat Mark without even trying; Mark was upset but accepted his defeat. Shortly after they had the arm wrestling contest briefing started with Commander Rich. Wolfgang's first mission was to go infiltrate an enemy base and destroy their communication relay. Wolfgang didn't take a gun he used his claws as his only weapon. While he was in battle he started using his claws so that they would stay sharp. When he engaged in battle he could lengthen his claws so he could slash his enemies that stood before him or he could also use his earth bending skills. The mission was a success and the soldiers of the N.M.C. were at ease. The N.M.C. was the Neos Marine Corp; Wolfgang was promoted to Sargent within 3 weeks. He was the Commander of a platoon in which he called the "Lone Shooters". His platoon won many battles losing very little amount of men. Even so, Wolfgang was a caring furrian so he went to each of his soldiers funerals to be respectful. During his time in the military he needed to get his drivers license. His commanders in arms helped him with get his license. Wolfgang drove so much he could easily beat others in a race, he could also dodge rockets from enemy troops without worrying a bit.

Until, one afternoon his trainer Commander Rich who was a tall green falcon, was killed in action on his sabotage mission. Wolfgang was devastated by the event but he moved on like Commander Rich would have told him to. As he kept moving up the ranks everyone called him the "Super Solider". Wolfgang accepted the title. His new "DOG Tags" were labeled "Wolfgang Johnson, Super Solider". He wore those tags like they were his soul.

Chapter 2 "The Job"

When Wolfgang turned 18 he retired from the military because he was so high in rank and there weren't very many wars to fight anymore. So he went to college and majored in criminal justice. Even after he retired he wore his "DOG Tags" every day. So Wolfgang got a new job as a police officer. Though, there was an enemy that Wolfgang didn't know of. This enemy placed a bounty on Wolfgang's eyes, if the man or women brings back the eyes to the mystery man they would get whatever their hearts desire. The mystery enemy needed Wolfgang's eyes so he may use them to make a special ingredient to make him the strongest life form in the universe. One day, while Wolfgang was leaving the police station Wolfgang was suddenly teleported to a magical land, he closed his eyes in fright. When Wolfgang opened his eyes he was in the middle of a huge throne room; there was a loud voice that ordered "KNEEL CREATURE!" Wolfgang did as he was told; the voice also said "AT EASE" like in the military, so Wolfgang did, but before he did, he hesitated. He saw a 10ft tall man with long blonde hair and muscular body structure, standing before him. Wolfgang's eyes went wide, as he had no idea what he was seeing.

The man ordered in a deep voice "State your name young wolf." The voice demanded. Wolfgang replied in an energetic tone "My name is Wolfgang Johnson, earth bender of the planet Neos." Wolfgang asked politely in a willing voice "Now, may I ask your name your highness?" Wolfgang continued. "My name is Abyssus the god of all living creatures" Abyssus replied.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Wolfgang replied in a cheerful tone.

"Come wolf I have much to tell you."

Abyssus and Wolfgang took a walk to the mess hall and had a conversation over a big feast, for the first time Wolfgang didn't finish his plate, the food was so big. Then the conversation went down to business. Abyssus told Wolfgang that there was a young vixen that needed a guardian. "Why me though?" Wolfgang asked. "No one else in this galaxy or universe for that matter is worthy to take on such a big task." Abyssus replied.

"Why is she so important?"

"If an enemy were to have her and suck out her powers that enemy could destroy galaxies!"

"Wow…that's uh…pretty serious

"But there is a catch."

"What?"

"You must leave your family and friends for eternity."

"Holy shit, are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Damn…I'll do it." Wolfgang asked for more details on the women, and Abyssus willingly told him. She was the same age as Wolfgang, she is blue with a white neck, face, and underbelly, her eye color was purple, and her name was Krystal, but she lived in the Gorgana territory. So he'll have to move there to protect her. Only because she also has a bounty on her just like Wolfgang but here enemy needs Krystal so the enemy may brain wash her to do their bidding. Wolfgang was interested, but the catch was that Wolfgang had to protect her for the rest of eternity. Though if she dies Wolfgang dies, and if Wolfgang is away from Krystal not protecting her, Krystal would pick the punishment each day he is away from her; if she does not want to give a punishment then there shall be no punishment. Wolfgang wasn't sure if he would take the job because he would have to leave his friends and family forever, and also leave the police force. "Before I go, may I say goodbye to my family and friends?" Wolfgang asked. "You may." said Abyssus. "I shall be back before midnight." Wolfgang shouted behind him mildly hesitant.

When Wolfgang got to his parents' house he told them about the "big job" he has to fulfill. His parents supported him one hundred percent. He thanked them and wished them the happiest of days. He left with a slight change of heart on the job he has to fulfill, but Wolfgang didn't reconsider. Later that night, Wolfgang got to his best friend's house and told him the news. Wolfgang's best friend Jimmy had a surprised expression when he heard he was never going to see his friend again. Jimmy gave in to Wolfgang's decision and accepted it. Jimmy said his goodbyes with tears in his eyes. Wolfgang left his best bud's apartment with a crying face, but he still had marine blood in him so he sucked it up and left. Then he headed off to the police station were Wolfgang had to make up a lie so he would have to quit the force. "Hey, Frank." Wolfgang shouted over the front desk as he entered the front door.

"What's up Gang?" Frank said. Frank used to call Wolfgang, Gang because he thought it was funny. Frank used to be Wolfgang's partner but the chief had moved him to the front desk of the police station. Only because he always messed around when he was on duty.

"Listen Frank I have to quit the force because my grandmother has cancer but she lives in the Gorgana territory. So I have to live there till she passes."

"Oh, well sorry to hear that Gang, so...ill fill out your paperwork and you just give your grandma a kiss for me will ya.

"Definitely."

"Thanks Gang."

"Oh, and Frank."

"Yes?"

"Don't get shot."

"Will do…Wolfgang."

Then Wolfgang left the police station laughing under his breath because he remembered Frank was always gullible. When Wolfgang summoned to be teleported back up to the mystical land he was immediately teleported. The first words Wolfgang said were "I'm ready for the task."

"Good, you are going to live in a house near Krystal's, you will go to her college and you shall be in her every class, but you should hang low." said Abyssus. "Alright let's do this." Wolfgang shouted excitedly. "You will be supplied with clothing, transportation, food, money and communication. Also, Wolfgang if you choose to accept this task. During your guardianship you will gain new strengths but you will gain a weakness." Abyssus added. "What weakness?" Wolfgang asked. "Wolfgang I wish I could tell you, but I'm not you. You have to find out for yourself." Abyssus answered. Abyssus then beamed Wolfgang to the new house where he will be staying. Wolfgang found the bedroom. Then went to sleep.

Chapter 3 "Krystal"

The next morning when Wolfgang awoke, he was on Neos again and ready to start college...again. His new home wasn't very big unlike his other home. The new house had two bedrooms, one bathroom, and an average sized kitchen with a good size living room. Though the second bedroom was turned into an office by Abyssus, it was equipped with a computer with a printer and scanner. A Wolfgang left his bedroom and checked his calendar, it was Tuesday today. He had his breakfast of eggs; over easy, bacon, and toast. Wolfgang dressed himself in his light blue colored jeans with a black t-shirt and his favorite pair of red shoes. He placed all his utensils in his knapsack, pencils, pens, paper, and binders. Then he brushed his teeth and he was out the door. He saw a black Ferro sports car in his driveway. "Holly shit a Ferro…the fastest car on Neos." Wolfgang said to himself. He looked up to the sky and thanked Abyssus. Wolfgang immediately noticed a house next to him on his left. He thought the house next to him was Krystal's, but he wasn't sure, so he figured he'll find out later. It was a nice day with not a cloud in the sky, just like on the day he was born. Wolfgang walked to his "new" college because it was only a few blocks away. People stared because of his eye color but that didn't disturb Wolfgang, because he was used to it. Wolfgang's first class doesn't start till nine o' clock. Classes were only on Tuesday and Thursday, with three classes a day. So he decided to look around the college, he found the cafe and the library. Since Wolfgang loves to read he entered the library and he got a telepathic message from Abyssus he said that the blue vixen over around the non-fiction section was Krystal. She wore a grey tank top with blue jeans and sneakers. To Wolfgang's surprise he found Krystal's appearance very nice so he wandered near the non-fiction section. He scoped around the books and found a book about his kind he checked out the book. To his surprise he found out that the wolf with red eyes will have special powers. After the reading, Wolfgang walked to the kiosk and checked out the book so he may read more. He put the book in his knapsack and left the library. Finally the bell rang for Wolfgang's first class to start. Wolfgang saw a leopard pattern fox and asked for directions to Mrs. Darka's classroom. The fox gave a snooty reply but spoke "It's down the hall to the right, room 415."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Wolfgang said politely, and left to his class.

When Wolfgang continued down the hall he discovered that the halls were sort of a darkish color, he really didn't like the colors that were around him but he dealt with it. The doors that lead to the classroom was a mahogany wood style door. When he entered the classroom the tardy bell rang but it was a good thing Wolfgang was in the classroom, the first thing he noticed was Krystal sitting in the front row. He also saw that the classroom was quite large and brightly lighted Wolfgang shielded his eyes of the light. Later, they dilated to the light. He went straight to the professor to see where he sits. Unknowingly, Mrs. Darka said aloud to the class, "Class we have a new student today, would you care to introduce yourself?"

"My name is Wolfgang...uh well I hope I get to know you all in the future, a pleasure to meet you all." Wolfgang said.

"Isn't it kind of funny that you're a wolf and your name is Wolfgang?" Shouted a random student.

"Yes I suppose it's kind of funny." replied Wolfgang.

"Is it just me or are your eyes red?" shouted another student.

"Yes indeed my eyes are red, and I like them that way." Wolfgang said aloud with pride.

"Thank you, Wolfgang would to take a seat next to Nick over there." Mrs. Darka ordered. Nick was a dark orange duck, he had glasses. He was about average height.

So Wolfgang walked over to his assigned seat, and Nick introduced himself. Though, he did it in a self-conscious voice, "H-H-Hi I'm Nick a pleasure to meet you Wolfgang."

"Same here Nick, but I have a question for you… what class is this?"

"This is Political Science class; I used to always love this class till I started failing it." Nick hoarsely said. "Well Nick maybe later I can help you because I know a lot about Political Science." Wolfgang replied. "That sounds great!" shouted Nick.

"Cool maybe I can meet you, after school at the library?"

"Sounds great Wolfgang I'll see you there!"

As the class went by Wolfgang learned things he never learned so he took some notes. He relearned the things he already knew as well, and he moaned a few times to show he was bored, but no one noticed. He enjoyed most of the class until Mrs. Darka gave out an assignment he already did when he was 18. So he redid the assignment but went through it like it was a second grade math test. He turned it in within 2 minutes, so he had 2 hours all to himself. Mrs. Darka was surprised with his speed. Also, he got all the answers correct. Krystal who was sitting in the front still working on the assignment was surprised at his speed and accuracy of his answers. So she looked at him from time to time, admiring him. Wolfgang never noticed because he was sleeping most of the period. After that period Wolfgang had Rocket science to go to along with Krystal so he left before she did. Though, Krystal caught up with him and past him. Then, the leopard pattern fox from before and a red fox joined Krystal. Since Wolfgang has no idea where he is going he just followed the three vixens till they got to the class, only because he had all the same classes as Krystal did. Wolfgang thought they looked very similar like they were sisters. Wolfgang didn't mind though, he just kept walking. The class was much larger than Mrs. Darka's classroom and a lot more scientific objects everywhere. The teacher Mr. Adams he was a very tall furrian but very skinny. He was a greyish color cat.

Mr. Adams gave an assignment where the students got to pick their partners. As soon as he saw that Krystal's friends became partners. Krystal walked over to Wolfgang, he tensed up but settled down when Krystal sat down in the chair next to him. "Hello, I'm Krystal nice to meet you." She said in a slight British accent, as she held out here and for a hand shake.

Wolfgang fumbles over his words because he found Krystal very attractive, then he took the handshake. "H-H-Hello, I'm Wolfgang...uh nice to meet you." Wolfgang mumbled in a quiet voice.

"Have we met before?"

"Yeah last period, I was the guy who finished the assignment in two minutes." Wolfgang replied while laughing under his breath.

"Hee hee that's right, I was impressed with your speed on how fast you finished it. I've also noticed that your eyes are red. What a beautiful color they are."

"Thank you."

"Class, please keep quiet and pay attention so I don't have to repeat myself!" Mr. Adams shouted aloud.

"Now class, the assignment you have to do today is build a model rocket out of a metal pipe, credit cards, and paper. Also, you will be supplied with rocket launch pads and rocket igniters, but nothing else, the launch isn't till Thursday." Mr. Adams shouted.

"Sounds easy, this is like 3rd grade when we helped our teacher build a model rocket with everything in it, ha ha." Wolfgang said to Krystal.

"Well let's get started." Krystal replied. The first thing Krystal picked up was the metal tube. Krystal applied the glue while Wolfgang applied the pieces. After, that was done they used the paper to make a cone on top of the metal pipe so then there would be less drag from the rocket. The duo finished within an hour, their rocket was the best constructed. All that was left now was the launch test but that wasn't till Thursday. So the two had a few minutes to talk to each other, Wolfgang started first. "So...uh Krystal, where were you originally born?" Wolfgang asked politely.

"Well I was originally born in Enosa territory. My father served in the military, though he died during one of his missions. So my mother and I moved here to the Gorgana territory." Krystal replied with a tear in her eye.

"That's pretty funny because I served in the military." Wolfgang continued.

"That's impossible your only 20."

"Krystal let me tell you something, when I was born, I had special powers."

"What kind of powers?"

"I can bend the earth element."

"Oh my gosh really? How did you get your earth bending powers anyways?"

"Well one day I in this fight with one of my old friends Henry. As I took my fighting stance I stomped the ground in anger and a huge rock the size of me, came up from the ground. I didn't know it and Henry just ignored it. I threw a punch and the rock followed, Henry ducked and the rock flew over my head and over Henrys. It destroyed the fence that I was facing. I held the position I was in and my ears flattened and I went out of my stance. I looked at my fist and just thought. The kids stared at me in fear and ran away from me."

"Did you still earth bend after all that?"

"Yeah I did keep practicing earth bending because I thought I could protect my family with my powers. One day a military officer saw me practice my skills in my front yard. He took me to a military base and he asked me to show his commanders my skills. They asked me to join the military and I accepted even though I was underage. That's why they took me in the military."

"That's pretty amazing Wolfgang."

"Listen after school would you like to meet my other friends." Krystal continued.

"That sounds great, but listen I promised Nick that I would meet him at the library, so...um maybe we could meet there?"

"That sounds just fine."

"Alright..." Wolfgang was interrupted by the bell which started the next class which was the last class. "Hey Krystal my next class is band and I have no idea where the class room is. Could you lead me there?" Wolfgang continued.

"Well your in luck Wolfie, I have band class too. So let's get going."

"I would prefer if you didn't call me "Wolfie"."

"Alright, alright" Krystal said as they left the door.

As Wolfgang and Krystal walked on toward the band room, Krystal's two friends, the leopard pattern fox and the red fox came up to them. The leopard pattern fox was the first to talk. "Hey who is this mutt?" she said mildly agitated. The vixen had yellow fur and wore a yellow top that only covered her front side with straps on the back and she also wore blue jeans and sneakers and she had yellow eyes like her fur. "Rikku, why do you always have to make fun of people when you first meet them?" Krystal asked. "Hey, Krystal that's alright. Rikku was it? At least my fur is clean" Wolfgang said with anger in his voice. "Well…uh." Rikku said backing off.

"I rest my case." Wolfgang said with a victorious tone.

"Alright you beat me. Nice job." Rikku said with a calm voice.

"Good to see you two are friends now, ha ha." Krystal shouted as she laughed. "Yeah I guess so huh? Anyways, what is your name? And what are you, a dog?" Rikku asked. "My name is Wolfgang and I am a wolf." As soon as Wolfgang finished his sentence the red fox jumped in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Hana nice to meet you Wolfgang." Hana shouted in Wolfgang's face. Hana had red fur and wore a Blue t-shirt with short shorts and sandals she had orange eyes. "Um...hi Hana. Are you all in band class?" Wolfgang said with a surprised face. "Yes." All three of the vixens shouted.

"So what instruments do you girls play?" Wolfgang asked politely.

"I play trumpet." Krystal said.

"I play tenor saxophone." Rikku said.

"And I play alto saxophone." Hana shouted in Wolfgang's face again. "Uh…Hana you're in my face again." Wolfgang blurted out. "Oh, sorry." Hana apologized. Wolfgang thought to himself what he would play. Then the four walked on. As they approached the band room Wolfgang noticed that the clouds turned to grey very quickly but he thought it was just rain. When the four furrians entered the band room the first thing he saw was that all the students had their instruments all put together and ready to go. Including Krystal, Hana, and Rikku. Then Wolfgang saw the band teacher and he walked up to him to ask and see what instrument he would play. "Hey um..." Wolfgang asked. "My name is Mr. Kent what do you need.

"Hey I'm Wolfgang and I'm the new student here. I was wondering what instrument I will be assigned." Wolfgang said.

"Hey, Wolfgang would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

"Yeah sure why not. At least you're not like Mrs. Darka who just calls you out."

"Yep no problem. Mrs. Darka is known for doing that."

"Alright class this is our new student. Would you care to introduce yourself." Mr. Kent continued

"Sup guys, I'm Wolfgang and it's nice to meet you all."

"Thanks Wolfgang take a seat next to Krystal while I assign you an instrument. What instrument do you want to play Wolfgang?"

"Well Mr. Kent that is your choice."

"What do you mean?"

"I can play any instrument."

As soon as Wolfgang said that all of the class stared at him as if he was telling a joke. "What I'm not kidding I can. Watch ill prove it to you, Mr. Kent just pass me some instruments and ill prove it." Wolfgang said. Mr. Kent first handed Wolfgang a trumpet, Wolfgang played a melody with an aggressive tune. After that, Mr. Kent handed Wolfgang a flute, Wolfgang stared at it because he never remembered how small it was. He played soft melody everyone in the class room just listened to his beautiful sound of his playing. It seemed like a lifetime when Wolfgang finished playing then asked for the next instrument. Mr. Kent then passed Wolfgang a tenor saxophone. He played a smooth jazz piece, everyone tapped their foot to the tempo of the music. Wolfgang enjoyed playing the instrument. Then, Mr. Kent gave a solid black electric bass to Wolfgang. He examined it , then played a catchy beat. As he played this beat Wolfgang swayed while he played. During this time the class stared at him like he was crazy, but they realized why he was doing that. He did it because he felt the music flowing through his body as if it were him and his heart and soul. Mr. Kent continued to give Wolfgang instruments, Wolfgang continued to amaze the class especially...Krystal, but the instrument he bested in was the electric bass. So he chose to play the instrument. The first piece of music the class played was a simple piece of music which Wolfgang found no difficulty in. As the period went by the grey clouds continued to get darker. After a few more pieces of music Krystal asked Wolfgang a few questions on how he learned all of those instruments. "Hey Wolfgang how do you know how to play all those instruments?" Krystal asked. "Well to be honest I learned them when I was just in the second grade." Wolfgang replied.

"Is that so?"

"Indeed."

"How?"

"Instead of playing outside, I spent my saved up allowance and rented instruments and played them over, and over, and over again."

"Why?"

"I have always just loved music and I wanted to keep going by doing it."

"Ok then."

Wow, second grade that's amazing, I never knew a mere child could learn so quickly and so many instruments, Krystal thought to herself. Maybe I could learn that many instruments, she continued to think to herself.

Chapter 4 "The First Fight"

After class Krystal asked Wolfgang if he would like to meet up for lunch after the library. Wolfgang agreed to the meeting and smiled at the thought. Then Wolfgang, Krystal, Hana, and Rikku all walked to the library where Nick was already waiting. As the four approached the library, Wolfgang just stared up at the structure with his jaw dropped and eyes wide. The building was larger than the school itself! Before Wolfgang entered the structure he stared at the sky. The clouds were even darker than they were previously. Wolfgang ignored it like he did before, and then chased after the three vixens. Wolfgang was the first to spot Nick then Krystal, Hana, and Rikku spotted him. "Hey Nick, are you ready to get some study help from me and my three friends here." Wolfgang whispered. "That sounds great, hey uh...could we start with Income Growth?" Nick replied with a smile on his face. "Sure it would be our pleasure." Wolfgang, Krystal, Hana, and Rikku said all at the same time. As the five of the students continued to study, Wolfgang suddenly noticed that the clouds were spiraling like a tornado. When the vortex touched down Wolfgang sprang from his seat and just stared at the vortex.

Suddenly, two arms came out of the vortex. When this happened Wolfgang rushed outside to see what was happening. A few moments later a tall giant equipped with a sword came out of the vortex. "Holy shit. What the hell is that?" Nick shouted aloud. "It's just a standard giant solider." Rikku said. "Oh a challenge." Hana added. "Alright girls let's get this guy." Krystal shouted, and then the trio of girls ran outside along with Wolfgang. Wolfgang laid the first attack on the giant. He used his earth bending skills and picked up a giant piece of earth from the ground, then launched it at the giant. The giant groans in pain but throws back an attack right at Wolfgang. Wolfgang easily dodges the attack and slashes one of the giant's arms. Again the giant groans in pain but after Wolfgang's attack the giant pulls out a sword from his back. Then, Krystal, Hana, and Rikku came by Wolfgang's side. A mystical veil surrounded Krystal, Hana, and Rikku and then the veil scanned up and down the vixen's bodies. The next thing Wolfgang saw was the three vixens in somewhat of a tribal armor with staffs as weapons. "Whoa what are you girls...UGH!" Wolfgang said but was interrupted by a stab through the chest. "Holy shit I should be paying more attention." As Wolfgang continued but was lifted up to the giants face. "WOLFGANG!" Krystal shouted. "Hey ugly my turn." Wolfgang barely blurted out. Wolfgang lengthened his claws and stabbed through one of the giants eyes. The giant pulled the sword out of Wolfgang's body and held his hand to his eye crying in pain. Wolfgang hit the ground with a thud and was out like a light bulb. "Hana get Wolfgang to cover. Rikku get some cover fire on the giant and disable him, and Hana after your done getting Wolfgang to cover regroup on me." Krystal demanded. "Alright." Hana and Rikku said simultaneously. "Rikku hold on...ARGH!" Krystal tried to say but was interrupted. As Krystal ran over to Rikku to assist in giving cover fire, Krystal was hit by the giant's hand. Krystal hit the wall with almost as much force a car accident would be. While Wolfgang was being dragged to cover Wolfgang awoke with a fire in his eyes. He stood up with a stagger but rose to his feet. "You will suffer for your actions beast. This shall be the end of your life!" Wolfgang angrily shouted at the giant. There was a red glow that pulsed away from Wolfgang, Hana backed away in fear. Rikku looked behind her and just stared for a few seconds but continued on fire but Wolfgang objected. "Rikku move now." Wolfgang ordered. "But..." Rikku said but was interrupted by Wolfgang. "NOW!" Wolfgang scolded.

After Rikku moved away to the side, Wolfgang suddenly disappeared. Just then, he reappeared but behind the giant. After this event there was a sudden hole in the giant's chest and the heart was missing. As the giant fell over on its back bleeding out, Wolfgang walked away from the dust in which the giant created from its fall. As he walked forward he was carrying the giant's heart. Wolfgang ate the heart as if he were a carnivorous monster. He stared at Hana and Rikku for a moment. He bared a smile with blood stained teeth, both Hana and Rikku cower in fear as if they were to be eaten, but they weren't. Wolfgang stood where he was for a few seconds then walked to Krystal with a tear in his eye. He kneeled down above her body and placed his hand on her stomach and then a green glow pulsed from his hand. After that deed was finished Wolfgang passed out like he did when he fell to the ground. He fell knees first then to his front side. "Uh…Rikku what the bloody hell just happened?" Hana asked Rikku. "Well uh…Wolfgang just ate a giant's heart, and passed out." Rikku replied. "Rikku look Krystal is getting up!" Hana shouted. "Uh…what's going on?" Krystal mumbled. "Krystal are you alright?" Hana asked. "Yeah I'm fine." Krystal replied in slight pain. "Where is Wolfgang?" Krystal continued. Hana pointed her head next to Krystal's hips and there lay Wolfgang unconscious. "D-D-Did he revive me?" Krystal asked while crying slightly. "Yeah he used his energy to save you." Rikku said also crying. "Let's get him home and let's see what we can do." Hana added. "Is he ok?" Nick questioned. "We don't know Nick we have to go to see if he is." Hana answered. Then the three vixens picked up Wolfgang and walked away in sadness.

Chapter 5 "Recovery"

It was Wednesday morning and Wolfgang awoke from his unconsciousness. "Where the fuck am I?" Wolfgang questioned himself. He rose in a sitting position but lay back down in pain. He looked at his chest there were bandages all around his torso. Wolfgang noticed he wasn't in his house but in a different room it was blue with an old dresser in the left corner of the room along with a computer desk with a laptop all ready to go and a nightstand with a lamp on top of it. There were also women's clothes in the closet, everything around him seemed like they were for women. He arose from the bed in some pain. Then realized he was only wearing pajama bottoms but went outside the door. He looked around the hallway and took a left. He ended up in the living room and found Krystal, Hana, and Rikku sitting on the couch. "Wolfgang you're alive!" Krystal shouted running toward Wolfgang. "Oh…hey was I dead?" Wolfgang questioned the vixens. As Wolfgang finished his sentence Krystal hugged him and nuzzled into his brown fur as if she hadn't seen him in years. He gave back the hug, and then it was Hana and Rikku's turn to give hugs Wolfgang then turned it into a group hug. "You are one strong furrian. An ordinary furrian would have died after that stab." Rikku said. "Really?" Wolfgang said surprised.

Then, Wolfgang walked over to the couch and took a seat. "Why did you guys bring me here? You could have just left me for dead." Wolfgang said curiously. "Well anyone who saves our friend is worth saving themselves." Rikku replied back. "I revived someone?" Wolfgang questioned to himself and the three vixens. "Yeah you revived Krystal, remember?" Hana replied but with a questionable tone. "Uh…I don't remember anything after I hit the ground from that stab and fall." Wolfgang had said. "Well let's give you an update on what happened." Rikku hoarsely replied. "Well after you hit the ground Krystal told Hana to get you to safety so you wouldn't get hurt. Then, Krystal told me to lay down some cover fire so Hana could pull you away from harm's way. Krystal came by to assist me in cover fire, when she did that she was hit by the giant's back hand, she hit the wall with quite some force." Rikku continued. "After she fell to the ground you sprang up from the ground with a fire in your eyes as if you were in anger. There was a red glow emitting from you after I looked away from your eyes. Also, your claws got really long almost as long as a dagger. Then, all of a sudden you disappeared!" Hana added. "Then you reappeared, but behind the giant. In a matter of a second a giant hole opened up in the giant's chest but its heart was missing. The giant fell backward without saying a word but was bleeding out fast. He hit the ground with a loud thump and a dust cloud came out from under him." Rikku said with slight fear in here tone. "Exactly, but when you walked out of the dust cloud you were holding the giants heart and well…you ate its heart." Hana said but was interrupted.

"Wait, wait, wait your telling me I ate a giant's beating heart right in front of you two." Wolfgang shouted immediately. "Yes, but you still had that red glow emitting from you like it was rage or something. Then you just stared at Rikku and I, and bared a smile with blood stained teeth. Then you walked over to Krystal and kneeled down and placed your hand over her stomach and a green glow pulsed from your hand. After that you past out and Krystal woke up!" Hana had continued.

Wolfgang stared at his hands in mystery as if he had no idea what they were. Then, placed his hands on his face in disappointment. Krystal placed her hand on Wolfgang's back and spoke. "Wolfgang it's ok you saved me and I'm grateful." "Krystal I ate a living things heart I never done that before. I've killed many things but I have eaten meat before just never a heart." Wolfgang shouted in distress. "It just doesn't feel right." Wolfgang continued. "Ok Wolfgang just calm down and let's get some breakfast because you were knocked out for quite a while." Krystal said. "Alright that sounds nice." Wolfgang intervened. Krystal walked into the kitchen; the kitchen was a very large kitchen unlike Wolfgang's. His kitchen was rather small. Krystal was a great cook, Rikku and Hana helped but Krystal did most of the work. When Krystal finished cook she served up some scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast with butter. As Wolfgang cook his first bite, Krystal stared to see if Wolfgang will like the food she has prepared. "Wow, oh my gosh this is amazing Krystal. I could eat this all day every day." Wolfgang shouted as he sprang up from his seat but sat back down because of his injury. "Wolfgang don't get ahead of yourself. That stab took quite a toll on your body strength." Krystal reminded Wolfgang. "At least today is Wednesday, I can have some time to heal." Wolfgang said. "I have a question for all three of you if you girls are willing to answer." Wolfgang continued. "Yeah sure." All the vixens replied simultaneously. "When you girls had that blue veal surrounded around you. What was that armor all about.?" Wolfgang asked. "Well uh…Wolfgang we are known as the "Protectors". We protect other furrians around Neos. The armor is granted to us only if we wear these necklaces." Krystal answered. "I literally just now noticed those necklaces you guys have been wearing." Wolfgang said as he laughed.

Wolfgang stared at the necklaces they had a diamond like stone on the end of them. Each of the necklaces matched their fur colors. "That's uh…pretty different. Not weird but different." Wolfgang said in ah. "You are the only person we have ever told Wolfgang so you should feel pretty honored." Rikku scolded. "I do, I do I feel very honored for hearing this but doesn't Nick know now?" Wolfgang had protested. "No. Anyone who sees us in our armor they are immediately under a spell where as soon as we leave the seen they don't remember a thing on what happened." Hana had revolted. "Then how come I still remember?" Wolfgang had questioned. "The only reason why you know is because we allowed it." Krystal answered. "What do you mean you allowed it?" Wolfgang said surprised. "Well since you revived me I thought it was generous enough to let you keep that memory." Krystal added. "Uh…ok." Wolfgang spoke with a mouthful of toast. The four furrians finished their meal in silence. Mouthful by mouthful they finished each bite quickly. "Hey guys I know what we could do before the day is over." Hana blurted out with her ears perked and tail wagging like a dog. "Like what?" Wolfgang questioned. "THE MALL!" Hana once again shouted but with a smile on her face. "So you are telling me you want to go to the mall?" Wolfgang still questioned. "Yeah plus we owe you a new shirt anyways." Hana said. "Why what is wrong with the one I wore." Wolfgang asked. "Well uh…the black shirt you wore is bloody and has a giant stab hole in it so we threw it out." Krystal answered. "Alright then let's go." Rikku said. "Ok guys let go change into different clothes and meet right back here." Krystal added. As soon as Wolfgang moved away from Krystal's house he noticed his house is right next to hers. He just kept moving on so he could change his clothes. He walked into his bedroom and looked in the closet and found a lot of clothes more than he thought. Abyssus gave him extra clothing so in case of Wolfgang's duty ruined his others he always has more. After Wolfgang changed he walked outside he saw the three vixens already waiting for him on their stoop. "Oh there he is." Hana pointed out

The vixen's car was a silver four seated sedan. Big enough to fit Wolfgang's massive height. "Hey might I ask whose car this is exactly?" Wolfgang asked. "This is my car I just let everyone use it if they need it." Krystal answered. Wolfgang's ears twitched as if he heard something. "Someone needs help. Hold on I'll be right back." Wolfgang said. "Wait where?" Krystal shouted. There was no response as Wolfgang was gone in a single jump. Krystal moved her head toward Hana and Rikku they followed as if they knew what Krystal was going to say. The three vixens took off after Wolfgang. Wolfgang scoped around as to see where the calling for help was coming from. He listened hard and finally found the source, it was a small child. The cries for help weren't very far from Krystal's home. The child was a mere six year old turtle. There was a giant spider creature who was very hungry, and was about to devour the child. The spider was a black spider with red tribal markings on its face. "Hold on, I'll be right there!" Wolfgang shouted. Wolfgang lifted the ground using his earth bending, where the spider was standing so it would be away from the child. Wolfgang gave a very powerful punch to the spiders face. The spider barely moved an inch. Then the spider launched one of its many legs into Wolfgang's torso. Wolfgang yelped out in pain, and as he hit the ground he coughed up blood but he didn't quit. Wolfgang lengthened his claws and stuck one of the spider's legs. The cut left a deep gnash in the spider's leg. This time the spider cried in pain and this time the spider bit Wolfgang's left arm. When this happened his whole left arm went numb, he could move it but could not feel a single thing. He got up and didn't stop fighting he kept on slashing the spider. Krystal, Hana, and Rikku all watched Wolfgang in astonishment at his efforts. Until Wolfgang got hit once again in the torso this time Wolfgang hit a wall and was coughing up blood at an immense rate. He tried to stand but fell back to the ground, the marine side of him would not let him stay down so he stood up barley. Wolfgang gave a forceful punch to the spider abdomen. The spider hissed in pain as if he never did before. Just then Wolfgang had discovered the spider's weak spot. Wolfgang jumped and lengthened his claws and gave out an uppercut style slash at the spider's abdomen. As he did this a rock from the earth followed Wolfgang punch. He combined earth bending and fighting to make a stronger force. At last the vixens arrived on a rooftop but didn't jump in the fight they watched Wolfgang's new way of fighting. As Wolfgang's punch landed and moved away the rock went straight through the spider's abdomen. When Wolfgang was starting to land his jump he pushed his hand to the ground as if he were going to hit it. This action triggered the rock to come down when it came down it went straight through the spider's head, and the rock crumbled as it hit the ground. The vixens stare with jaws dropped. "Did Wolfgang just make a rock come out of the ground just by moving his hand a specific way?" Rikku asked. "Yeah he did. He told me all about his "special gift" during rocket science class." Krystal answered. As Wolfgang still stood in his stance after he finished off the spider he stopped his stance and walked toward the child. "Hey bud are you ok?" Wolfgang asked. "Y-Yeah I'm ok, but in that case are you ok?" the child said. "Oh hey don't worry about me, but if you must know just some scrapes and bruises. The real question is though can you get back home from here?"

"Yes I can, my home is only a block away. Thanks for saving me." The child shouted back as he ran off home. "

"Anytime little dude." Wolfgang shouted as he waved. He kneeled down and coughed up more blood. Seeing this, the vixens jump down from the roof top they were on and ran over to Wolfgang. "Wolfgang are you alright. You're coughing up quite a lot of blood." Krystal shouted as she ran over to Wolfgang. "Yeah I'm…ARGH!" Wolfgang yelped in pain. "Can you stand?" Hana said. "Yeah." Wolfgang continued as he got up standing. "So Wolfgang you're an earth bender." Rikku interrogated. "Yes! Did you not just see me bend a rock through that giant arachnids head?" Wolfgang blurted. As he shouted he groaned in pain because of the two blows he took earlier from the spider. "Hey you girls should check out my left arm" Wolfgang mentioned. "Why?" Krystal said.

"The spider bit me and I couldn't feel my left arm. The weird thing is I can move it." Wolfgang added. "That's very unusual." Rikku said while thinking to herself. "Oh we have a remedy for that!" Hana excitedly said while jumping up and down. "That's great so let's get moving. Last one there is road kill." Wolfgang shouted as he leaped up to a rooftop. "Oh hell no." Rikku shouted back in a competitive tone. "C'mon Krystal lets catch up." Hana said. "Alright." Krystal answered back. Instead of leaping rooftop to rooftop the two ran on the streets. As Wolfgang was in the lead leaping from rooftop to rooftop, Krystal and Hana came right behind him and past him. Rikku also saw this but was already last place when she saw. Wolfgang jumped off the rooftop and ran behind Hana and Krystal, but Wolfgang did it on all fours. He quickly gained speed and sped past Hana and Krystal who were still competing for first place and didn't notice Wolfgang. Since Wolfgang was running he stuck his tongue out like dog. There was one last left turn till the furrians get back to Krystal's house. The turn was too sharp for Wolfgang; he thought and saw a building right at the edge of the turn. Krystal, Hana, and Rikku also saw the turn but slowed down in order to make it, but Wolfgang sped on. Still on all fours Wolfgang leaped on the side of the building and wall ran a few feet and leaped of and landed on the sidewalk without losing any speed. This street was busy unlike the last street the four furrians were on. Wolfgang was still running on all fours but almost ran into other furrians. "Hey watch it mutt!" A random furrian said. "Watch where you're going." Another furrian shouted. "I should take a shortcut and Krystal, Hana and Rikku will never know I took a shortcut." Wolfgang thought in his head.

Wolfgang quickly cut right through a narrow alley way, he saw Krystal's house at his first glimpse. He leaped the street going over other cars. Krystal, Hana and Rikku took a right at the next street and another sharp right. Hana was in the lead of the three still running but on two legs unlike Wolfgang did. "Yeah I win!" Hana shouted jumping up and down for excitement until she looked behind her. Wolfgang was sitting down like a dog with his tongue out panting. "Geese took you guys long enough." Wolfgang said. "How did you get here so quickly?" Krystal asked confused.

"I took a shortcut."

"Really?"

"Yeah it was on Conroy drive, the alley way on the right."

"Right forgot about that."

Wolfgang stood back up on two legs after the conversation. "Wolfgang let's get inside so we can help with that numbness in your left arm." Hana said. "Right." Wolfgang agreed. The four furrians entered Krystal's house. "Wolfgang go sit on the couch while I go prepare the herbs for that numbness." Hana insisted. Wolfgang walked over to the couch while Krystal and Rikku walked behind and sat down on the floor with legs crossed, then turned on the television. Wolfgang saw the television and noticed it was pretty big. "That's quite a big TV you got there." Wolfgang said. "Yeah we all pitched in to buy it." Krystal added. "Oh, that's pretty neat. What jobs do you do?" Wolfgang asked. "I work at the phone company across the street from our school. Rikku works a day camp staff, and Hana is a bagger at Kirov's grocery store." Krystal willingly answered. "How do you guys get to work with only one car?" Wolfgang asked once again. "We carpool." Rikku said. "One more question. What do you guys major in?" Wolfgang asked. "I major in Political science." Krystal answered. "I major in Biology and so does Hana. That why we have different first classes." Rikku said.

After Rikku finished her sentence Hana walked in with a bowl of a greenish gel. "Uh…what the hell is that?" Wolfgang said. "It's a bowl of Neoho herbs. It's supposed to stop all spider bite effects." Hana replied. "Awesome!" Wolfgang shouted with his tail wagging immensely. "Ok Wolfgang calm yourself." Hana said giggling. "Whoops." Wolfgang apologized.

"Alright this might sting a bit."

"I don't really feel pain." Wolfgang bragged. Hana rubbed the gel on Wolfgang's two puncture wounds. "Ow…Holy shit that hurts." Wolfgang yelped. The vixens just burst into laughter. "What?" Wolfgang questioned as he started to laugh. Suddenly, Wolfgang's ears perked up and they twitched. "What is it Wolfgang?" Krystal asked still laughing. "Food." Wolfgang replied in a whisper. Wolfgang stared out the back door, Wolfgang licked his lips and his stare intensified as he stared at a deer grazing in the vixen's backyard. Wolfgang let out a menacing snarl and leaped from his laying position into a running position. He raced towards the back door and he slid it open and he used a spin move to get outside so he wouldn't have to stop. The deer saw him a started to run. The made it to the forest and kept running as fast as it could. The deer was quick but not fast enough for Wolfgang. Wolfgang caught up quickly and leaped into the air and opened his jaws wide. He landed on the deer and bit down with relentless force, blood splashed all over Wolfgang's face, arms and torso. The bite killed the deer instantly; the deer fell to the ground with a loud thud. The vixens stared at each other. "Let's go after him." Krystal demanded. "Right!" Hana and Rikku agreed. The three vixens sprinted after the wolf. "Krystal I got a scent on him, he is straight ahead." Hana shouted towards Krystal who was in front of the chase. "Awesome." Krystal praised. When the vixens saw Wolfgang he let out a loud howl to notify he had gotten the kill. "Oh hey guys. Look at this deer; I can't wait to bit into his tender meat." Wolfgang said as he bared a smile with blood stained teeth and fur. Hana and Rikku trembled at the sight. "Wolfgang, what the hell." Krystal said. "What?" Wolfgang was confused.

"Why did you kill this deer?"

"Food duh."

"Yeah but you didn't have to kill it. Just find something else to eat."

"Ok, ok listen I'm a wolf that is a deer. Who is higher on the food chain?"

"You of course. Bu…"

"No. Krystal, Hana, Rikku I'm a wolf and I eat meat. If you can't respect that well then just don't talk to me." Wolfgang stared with his bloody teeth bared.

"You're right Wolfgang we should respect that. Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you and if you guys want some I'm willing to share."

"No thanks Wolfgang." The vixens said simultaneously. "Oh well that alright. No problem. More for me." Wolfgang said with his tail wagging and with a smile on his face. "Group hug…wait no I have blood all over me so never mind." Wolfgang said. The four furrians started laughing, and then Wolfgang took a bite out of his kill. The vixens shook as they couldn't stand the sight of the bone crunching noise. The vixens waited for Wolfgang to finish his meal but they waited with their backs turned. It didn't take long for Wolfgang to finished be he marveled every bite. "Ok guys let's head back." Wolfgang spoke. The vixens turned around and saw Wolfgang even more bloody than he originally was. "Geese Wolfgang what did you do eat the whole thing?" Rikku said startled. "Yeah pretty much look for yourself." Wolfgang insisted. The vixens looked at the carcass and were disgusted all they saw were the head still intact and bones, all the meat was eaten from the carcass, the organs were left behind except the liver. "Oh my god you weren't kidding." Krystal said terrified. Wolfgang lengthened one of his claws and picked his teeth. "Yep and it was delicious. That was a treat for me." Wolfgang bragged. "Ok Wolfgang please don't tell us about it." Hana pleaded. "I promise I will never talk about eating animals near you guys." Wolfgang swore. "Alright that sounds good." Krystal agreed. "Hey guys since it's only 4 o' clock how about I go home clean myself up and we will go to the mall like we said we would." Wolfgang said with a smile. "Awesome." Krystal agreed. "Fun!" Hana shouted. "Alright." Rikku said. Wolfgang walked through the back door and walked toward the front door. He left the house and walked home witch was two houses away. He unlocked the door and went inside. Then he stripped down placed a towel on and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Wolfgang really didn't explore his bathroom yet. He entered browsed around and took his shower. He only used shampoo because he just has fur.

While Wolfgang was taking his shower the vixens were having a conversation on Wolfgang's heroism. "Krystal I think Wolfgang would make a great edition to the "Protectors"." Hana pointed out. "Hana! We just met the guy." Krystal revised. "Yeah, but c'mon Krystal he's done so many good things. He saved you without thinking about himself. He saved a child that he didn't have to save, and he can fight." Rikku added. "True. Ok listen we will see if he can do anymore good acts of his heroism and we shall see if he is worthy of being a "Protector"." Krystal concluded. "Sounds good." Hana said. "Likewise." Rikku agreed. As soon as the vixens finished their conversation Wolfgang finished his shower. He dried himself off but wasn't completely dry. He dressed himself in khaki shorts with a black shirt. He put on deodorant, body spray placed some socks and shoes on and walked outside. He stopped and thought to himself on how he could become close friends to the vixens so he could get an advantage on his guardian duty. He thought but couldn't get exactly what he needed to get an edge, so he continued walking toward Krystal's house. Krystal heard a knock at the door. "I got it!" Hana shouted. Hana opened the door and found Wolfgang waiting outside. "Ya know you could just walk in since we knew you were coming back." Hana said with her head cocked and her ears at a side. "It's not polite to just walk in." Wolfgang added. "Alright, whatever." Hana replied. "So are you guys ready?" Wolfgang asked. "Yeah we're ready, but I'm driving." Krystal said. The furrians walked outside, Wolfgang walked to the driver's seat and opened the door for Krystal to enter. "Thank you Wolfgang." Krystal said. Wolfgang then rushed to open Hana and Rikku's door but they were already inside. They didn't seem offended by Wolfgang opening Krystal's door first. Wolfgang then got to his seat behind Krystal. Krystal turned the key and the car started right up. The car didn't have the same engine feel as the vehicles Wolfgang drove in the military. Krystal took a left on Aurora Road and stayed on that road for a couple of minutes. While car was still moving on Wolfgang rolled the window down and placed his head out of the window. "Wolfgang what the hell are you doing." Krystal said confused. Wolfgang didn't reply he closed his eyes and smiled and let the wind blow in his face. Hana who was sitting next to Wolfgang just stared at him, she thought to herself and wondered why he did this. She smiled as if she reached enlightenment and stared out the window. The drive to the mall didn't last very long. When the furrians got to their destination Wolfgang opened his eyes and smile faded to a smirk. "Alright let's go." Krystal said as she stared back. She saw Hana but no Wolfgang. "Hey Hana where did Wolfgang go?" Krystal asked. "He's right here…uh he's not here." Hana replied. "I wonder where he went." Rikku questioned. The vixens got out of the car and searched. Hana spotted him standing in front of a clothing store. "Wolfgang wait up!" The vixens shouted at him. Wolfgang's ears twitched and he turned around, he saw the girls and waited till they arrived panting. "Wolfgang…you're fast." Rikku pointed out. "Thank you?" Wolfgang said. The vixens walked in the store followed by Wolfgang. There was an old furrian coming by she was and old cocker spaniel dog. "Let me get that for you miss." Wolfgang insisted. Krystal stared back and smiled at his good deed. "Thank you young man." The old furrian said. As she walked by she noticed Wolfgang's dog tags, she read "Super Soldier" on the DOG tags. "Pardon me but are you Wolfgang Johnson the greatest soldier the N.M.C. has ever had." The furrian said. "Why, yes I am. I was the best medic the N.M.C. has ever had in their history…so far." Wolfgang said with pride. As soon as Wolfgang said that Hana and Rikku turned around in astonishment. "Oh my goodness. Thank you for keeping this planet safe from harm." The furrian said. "My pleasure. I did it for my fellow people who live here." Wolfgang replied. Wolfgang walked toward the vixens when the elderly furrian left.

Hana and Rikku stared at Wolfgang in confusion. "Wait, wait, wait...Wolfgang you were Wolfgang Johnson from the TV back then when we were fifteen?" Hana said uneasy. "Yes that was me. While you girls were doing make up and talking a boyfriends and shit. I was out there getting shot at, with blood shed all over the place. With explosions here and there, body parts laying everywhere. Thats why I have these DOG tags on all the time." Wolfgang bragged. "You're not joking are you?" Rikku asked. "Does it look I'm joking!" Wolfgang said as he looked Rikku straight in the eye. "Nope guess not." Rikku said back keeping her ground. Krystal started walking towards the women section, the rest of the gang started following. Wolfgang looked around because he has never been to a mall before, since his childhood was deprived from him because of the military. Wolfgang wandered off into a different direction than the vixens went. As Krystal stopped and found a top she turned around and tried to ask Wolfgang if it looked nice. All she found was nothing; Krystal looked at Hana and Rikku in panic. "Uh…guys where is Wolfgang?" Krystal panicked. "I swear he was with us a second ago." Hana said as she also started to panic. Wolfgang wandered out of the store the four were in walked into the heart of the mall. Stores were lined up close together with many clothing, gaming, comic, and food stores. Wolfgang's jaw dropped as he couldn't believe in his eyes. He stared in shock and aw at the enormous structure. "Whoa hey Krystal, Hana, Rikku check it…" Wolfgang said. He looked behind him and saw no one was behind him except other furrians around him. Wolfgang's ears twitched as he heard music with a hard beat. He started walking toward the sound as he scanned both sides of him left and right up and down. As he walked down the road of stores he saw a hat store. He was interested in the store and walked in it. "Hello, welcome to 'Caps'." A female skunk furrian greeted Wolfgang as he walked inside. "Wow so many hats, geese. Hey excuse me uh…" Wolfgang stuttered. "Sabrina." She assisted. Sabrina looked up at Wolfgang gazing at his height even though she was only a few inches shorter than him.

"Yes. Sabrina what hat would you think would look best on me?"

"Well, try this one."

The hat Sabrina placed on Wolfgang's head had a red crescent moon symbol on it and the hat itself was black. Wolfgang's ears poked out through ear holes at the top. "Sweet. I'll take it." Wolfgang said. "Cool let me just ring you up at the kiosk." Sabrina insisted.

"So how much would this come out to?"

"Your total is…$27.66."

"Damn that's expensive."

"Ok here is $35." Wolfgang said as he walked off.

"Fantastic. Your change is…wait your change."

"Ah...keep it."

"Uh. Ok."

Wolfgang continued to walk towards the solid beat of the music he heard. As he continued to walk and marvel at everything he was seeing, people just stared at him and just looked at him as if he were a strange creature. Wolfgang didn't mind and he just kept walking towards the beat. From where he was standing at the current time he could feel the beat coming from the concrete ground all the way up his body. The beat followed his own heartbeat without skipping a beat.


End file.
